Du haut de ma tour
by nono-chan230
Summary: Oneshot. Lily reçoit une lettre au petit déjeuné. Elle vient de James...
1. Chapter 1

_Correction faite par Laura._

oOoOoOo

Lily,

Je t'écris mes derniers mots. Tu ne m'auras plus jamais sur le dos. Tu te rends compte ? Ton plus grand rêve va enfin se réaliser. Mais à quel prix ? J'en ai marre tu sais. Marre de voir mes parents se déchirer à chaque fois que je reviens pendant les vacances, marre de toujours devoir faire plus pour leur faire remarquer que j'existe, marre d'essayer de te plaire, marre de voir ton indifférence face à moi… Comme à la maison, je fais tout pour me faire remarquer, mais rien ne marche.

Tu te souviens d'hier ? Probablement. C'est la première fois où je me suis vraiment énervé contre toi. Tu m'as traité de fils à papa pourris gâté. Eh bien je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, le fils à papa il n'existe pas pour son père. Tu me juges depuis un moment sans rien savoir de moi. Tu cries sur les toits que j'ai tout pour moi. Eh bien non. Je n'ai rien, hormis mes amis, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ce sont les seuls êtres qui voient que j'existe. « Et les élèves de l'école ? » me répondras-tu. Les élèves de l'école ne voient que James Potter le Maraudeur. Que je sois là ou non, ça ne change strictement rien pour personne.

Je t'aimais vraiment tu sais, mais toi tu ne voulais pas me croire. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop immature, trop prétentieux et nombriliste. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Encore qu'immature, je le suis probablement. Mais c'est derrière cette immaturité que je me cache. Une sorte d'armure où rien ni personne ne peut m'atteindre. Enfin, je le croyais. Toi tu as pu m'atteindre. Hier tu m'as craché mes quatre vérités en face et cela m'a fait voir que ma vie n'a aucun sens. Tu commences à comprendre ce que j'ai fait. Je me trompe ? Je te vois bien, assise à la table des Gryffondor, blanchissant à vue d'œil et les autres te demandant ce qui se passe.

Tu veux que je te dise. Tu as été le petit rayon de soleil de ma triste vie. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu me croire ? Cette question me revient sans cesse. Tout en toi me plaisait, mais je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi. Tu aurais pu me sauver. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as fait souffrir. Pas autant que mes parents, c'est vrai, mais beaucoup tout de même. Je dirais que je suis entrain de te faire culpabiliser. Peut-être que c'est ce que je cherche ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que sais c'est ce qui va arriver. C'est clair dans ton esprit maintenant ? Je suppose que oui. Tu as toujours été intelligente. Je te vois encore dans la Salle Commune dans un coin pas trop loin de la cheminée. A chaque fois que tu étais plongée dans tes devoirs, tu fronçais les sourcils et lorsque la réponse était trouvée, tu te décrispais et tu avais un petit sourire. J'ai toujours aimé ce petit sourire. Tu ne me l'as jamais donné. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu me l'adressais.

Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Pourquoi je t'écris ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sera bientôt fini. Je serai délivré de la souffrance et toi tu seras libre. Cette fois tu as compris non. Je te vois bien lever la tête et regarder autour de toi pour voir si je suis là, si ce n'est pas une de mes farces stupides. Mais non, je ne suis pas dans la Grande Salle, attablé en compagnie des autres. Au fond de toi, tu espères. Tu espères que cette lettre n'est que du bluffe. Tu espères parce que Sirius, Remus et Peter ne sont pas encore là. Tu espères probablement me voir arriver en leur compagnie. Mais non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu ne pourras pas venir d'un pas rageur vers moi, cette lettre à la main pour me dire que ce n'est pas drôle, qu'il ne faut pas rigoler avec ce genre de chose. Tu ne pourras pas m'engueuler, une fois de plus et moi je ne te répondrais pas que tu n'as pas de sens de l'humour.

A l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, il pleut des cordes. Il doit y avoir quelques traces sur le parchemin. On a une belle vue de là où je suis, malgré la pluie qui tombe. On voit une bonne partie du parc ainsi que le lac et la forêt interdite. On voit même de la fumée sortant de la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid. J'ai toujours aimé venir ici pour regarder le parc et le lac. Ça me détend à chaque fois. Je sais que toi tu adores être sur un banc près des serres. Tu sais, ce banc blanc face à ces énormes et magnifiques fleurs rouges. Je crois bien que je t'ai épatée. Je t'y ai vu à de nombreuses reprises. Tu t'assois sur ce banc et tu regardes les fleurs d'un air rêveur. Je m'étais dit que si un jour tu voulais bien sortir avec moi, je t'emmènerai souvent sur ce banc. Je t'imagine sourire en lisant ces lignes. Tu souris et tu pleurs en même temps.

Je ne sais pas si tu as deviné, mais je suis en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Eh oui, la tour d'astronomie. Un peu cliché non ? C'est vrai que pour ce je compte faire, n'importe quelle tour ferait l'affaire, mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup cette tour. Je me protège de la pluie grâce à un sort de mon cru. Je suis assis sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide et le parc face à moi. Tu sais quel est le comble ? J'ai un peu le vertige. Je l'ai toujours eu. Etrange pour quelqu'un comme moi qui fait du Quidditch à plus de 15 mètres d'altitude. C'est pas ma faute si j'adore ce sport. Et puis, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut surmonter ses peurs ?

J'ai donc les pieds dans le vide. Je les balance en rythme tout en écrivant. A quoi je pense ? Je pense à ma vie, à Remus, Sirius et Peter. Je pense aussi à toi. Cette fois c'est bon, tu as compris ce que j'ai fait. En plus, pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, j'imagine bien Peter, Remus et Sirius passant derrière toi et discutant entre eux. Ils se demanderaient où j'ai passé la nuit et où je peux bien être. Ils ne savent pas encore. Mais ça ne va pas tarder. Je leur ai aussi envoyé une lettre, ce sont les seules personnes qui comptent pour moi, avec toi bien sur !

Je suis désolé Lily. Tu dois te demander pourquoi. Je suis désolé pour avoir essayé de te plaire alors que c'était perdu d'avance. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de continuer, désolé de flancher, désolé de t'avoir fait hurler un nombre incalculable de fois, désolé d'avoir emmerdé le monde pendant un peu plus six ans. Je suis encore désolé de beaucoup d'autres choses, mais comme je l'ai dit au début de cette lettre, j'en ai marre, marre de vivre.

Dès que cette lettre sera finie, je la donnerai à mon hibou et ensuite je me lèverai. Je serai debout, sur le parapet de la tour. Je respirerai une dernière fois l'air de Poudlard, regarderai une dernière fois le lac, la forêt, la cabane de Hagrid, tous ces endroits où j'ai vécu quelque chose et qui représente tant pour moi. Tiens, le saule cogneur s'énerve. Il a dû repérer un oiseau. J'aime bien cet arbre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi. Cette question ne trouvera pas de réponse, en tout cas pour toi. Enfin bref. Je serai donc debout sur le parapet, j'écarterai les bras et je me laisserai tomber. Il y aura la chute et ensuite, la fin de la souffrance. Tel que je te connais, tu as dû pousser un petit cri en mettant une main devant ta bouche au moment où tu as lu ces lignes. Tu dois probablement pleurer.

Cette fois, je crois que j'ai tout dit. C'est trop tard pour me sauver. L'inéluctable est arrivé. Il est 3h48 et je suis sur le point de terminer cette lettre. Dans peu de temps, on verra passer un corps sous un drap blanc devant la Grande Salle ou bien si les profs préfèrent attendre, on convoquera les trois derniers Maraudeurs dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui fera ensuite une annonce au repas… Ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer cette scène. Là, je te vois, tu es entrain de pleurer, les autres se demandent ce qui se passe. Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs doivent eux aussi lire leur lettre à l'heure qu'il est ou peut-être est-ce déjà fait. Ils vont m'en vouloir, je le sais. Mais peut-être qu'ils vont comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il faut simplement que tu saches que je t'aimais et que je ne supportais plus toute cette souffrance accumulée au fil des années.

J'espère qu'après cette lettre tu me verras sous un autre jour et non plus comme un mec immature et prétentieux. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ainsi que pour la culpabilité qui va probablement te ronger pendant un moment. Mais je voulais aussi te remercier. Te remercier pour avoir éclairé ma vie pendant un petit moment. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de te dire en face que je t'aimais.

James.


	2. Remerciements

Eh non, ce n'est pas une suite !! Désoléé ! Comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses aux reviewers, je ne ferai pas de suite. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas tellement d'idées, et ensuite parce que j'ai trop peur de faire quelque chose de totalement à côté de la plaque qui détruirait ce que j'ai fait dans ce OS. Je tenait simplement à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je ne pensais pas que ce OS aurait autant de "succès" ! Je m'attendais au grand max à cinq reviews ! C'est pour cela que je veux remercier les personnes ayant laissé un tit mot, soit :

- Mag

- solène

- audrey

- littleangel03-19

- cachouchou

- Danderfluff

- caro (as)

- Nolyssa

- Chocolatine

- salima

- Marie Ouin-Ouin

- Drago-Love-Hermy

- Victoria Shaw

- Samantha Potter-Weasley

- AnneOnyme

- love-lily-jolie

- tite chocogrenouille

- Catherine Broke

- Eliane And Katusha

Merci à tous ! Ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont lu, me liront et qui (éventuellement) me laisseront un tit mot !! Je me ferais bien entendu un plaisir de répondre à ses derniers : )


End file.
